narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Sentako
Shiro Sentako (戦凧白, Sentako Shiro) is a shinobi from Keikokugakure. Hailed as a prodigy, even amongst his clan. Shiro was taught by Sekkai Juma, who would later become the third Keikage. After his sensei's death, Shiro was appointed by the village jōnin as the forth and current Keikage. Background TBA Appearance TBA Personality TBA Abilities Hailed as a prodigy among his clan and being the forth Keikage. Shiro was undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. Sentako Clan Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Wind Mastery Discovering his affinity towards at a young age, Shiro, through vigorous training, was able to master it to an almost unrivalled level. With the upmost power to control the very air around him as well as its form, temperature and power alike, it is these qualities that many refer to him as the Wind God (風神, Fūjin). By controlling the air currents around himself or the surrounding environment, Shiro can change the projectory of an incoming attack to either miss him entirely or send it back towards the opponent, as well as slowing them down to a halt. Theses air currents also allow him to read enemy movements and react accordingly to the current situation at hand. This tactic, combined with the former, makes him an extremely difficult target to hit through most conceivable means. For offensive purposes, Shiro can manipulate the very air to strike down the targets through razor sharp blades of wind at any angle. Combined with the attacks almost invisible nature makes evading them nearly impossible to avoid without getting hit. Due to his particular mastery over the element, Shiro can overpower and even control others techniques, to the point of even being able to destroy Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tōta elements that contain wind by forcibly removing them, causing the element in question to become unstable and collapse upon itself, wasting the individual's chakra in the process. This mastery also allows him to easily overpower the other basic elements as he can entirely erode away to nothing, evaporate or entirely freeze , increasing air resistance around himself to nullify techniques entirely as well as changing its course by manipulating the path of least resistance within the air and even put out , wind's natural weakness, by creating vacuums or overpowering it to the point of putting the flames out. Shiro can also cause atmospheric disturbances, causing unpredictable weather changes to happen almost immediately. By lowering the air pressure in the stratosphere, he can create storms in order to assist him in battle. Using the wind, he can freeze water molecules in the clouds to cause hailstones of great proportions to rain down onto his targets. He can also create thunderclouds generating a large amount of lightning, striking down at 1/1000th of a second. This action is also beneficial to his partner if they can control lightning, granting them an unlimited energy source to utilise in combat. He can also create hurricanes and tornadoes, capable of moving away very heavy objects, including a tailed beast with absolute ease as well as causing wide-scale destruction to the surrounding areas. This very action can make most opponents lose focus during the battle as they struggle helplessly against the wind. Also using the fundamentals of air pressure, he can also crush people and objects in a certain radius or inside their own bodies, rupturing vital organs that can kill the victim immediately. He can also create vacuums on specific points, mostly his targets, to draw attacks towards them by moving air molecules. The suction created can shred his victims, tearing apart not only flesh, but bones and organs as well. These vacuums also disrupt sound waves, making Shiro immune to the effects of sound-based ninjutsu as well. A least used aspect of wind that Shiro utilises is air temperature. By changing it core temperature, he can cause the air to become either hotter or colder. As warmer air rises rather than colder air, by heating it up, he can cause objects and even people to float helplessly upwards. This aspect can also allows him to create heat waves, evaporating any water sources nearby. This can be used offensively like Scorch Release, drying out the water inside people's bodies till they became nothing but a dry husk. Manipulating the cold aspect of air temperature, he can cause things to freeze into ice. Freezing water vapour within the air, as well as a nearby source of water, he can create attacks similar to Ice Release for multifaceted purposes. This wind can also cause induce frostbite to anyone exposed to it, without vital protection. He can also manipulate both hot and cold air at the same time, allowing him to refract light. This process can cause mirages to occur, as well as causing himself to "disappear". Due to the very process on how it was created, it isn't classified as a genjutsu and thus, cannot be broken by genjutsu dissipation or a Sharingan. The wind also allows Shiro to use it as a medium to channel sealing techniques to his target without moving a muscle, adding in much more versatility as he can attach the seals safely from a distance without the enemy noticing, as well as sealing multiple targets simultaneously. TBA Other Elements Besides his proficiency with , Shiro can also utilise the elements of and , both to almost godly degrees like his wind release. As far as manipulating fire goes, he can create basic fires that can extinguish water with upmost impunity. By rapidly increasing the friction of air molecules, he can set anything to unexpectedly combust, similar in the creation to Amaterasu. Feeding air into the flames, he can turn glowing embers into large scale firestorms, destroying all things that stand between it. The flames, feeding off oxygen, can deprive the enemy of a breathing source if trapped within' the inferno as well as causing heatstroke from prolonged exposure. The flames and heat Shiro produces are so hot, that they're capable of melting earth and rock almost instantaneously, creating a large expanse of molten rock, adding in a surprise factor as well as being able to be utilised in combat. As like every other Keikage before him, Shiro is well-versed in as well as their component natures, and . Using the innate properties of Yin Release, Shiro can form his attacks into anything he imagines. Often combining it with his mastery of Wind Release, Shiro can create sounds of different frequencies by giving form to the vibrating air molecules. These sounds are usually used to incapacitate and paralyse his opponents, though he can lower the frequency to cause lethal internal damage within' their bodies. These sounds can bypass most defences as sound can travel through air, earth and water mediums to reach their target. He can also use Yin to form the air molecules into solid constructs, including creating invisible barriers for defensive measures as well as trapping his opponents inside. TBA Senjutsu Chakra Prowess Noted for possessing immense amounts of chakra, even as a child. Many have commented on Shiro's chakra being inhumane, said to be larger than even that belonging to a tailed beast as well as being extraordinarily powerful, being able to crush nearby structures and even people upon releasing it. Initially, he had mediocre chakra control, able to form techniques correctly, but wasting excess chakra in the process. Though after his month-long training by his master, Sekkai Juma in order to refine it, he can utilise techniques using the absolute minimal amount of chakra required, without wasting so much as he initially did. His superb chakra control, combined with his inhumane amounts of chakra allowed him to fight continuously without resting in order to replenish his supply, leading some to call him possessing "Limitless" chakra. Killing Intent Shiro is known for harbouring an immense killing intent, leaving even those with the strongest will cowering in fear at his mere presence. Using this as an intimidation tactic, he can leave a multitude of opponents paralysed in fear as they picture their own gruesome deaths by his very hands. This can create an opportunity for him to finish off the opponent or make a quick getaway. Bukijutsu Other Skills Trivia Quotes